


Electricutie: The Extra Ticket

by Summer_Leah98



Series: Electricutie [3]
Category: Electricutie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Leah98/pseuds/Summer_Leah98
Summary: Shelby won two tickets to the only superhero music festival! The problem is, she has four friends who want to go to the festival and she can't make up her mind on who she wants to bring with her. Who will Shelby choose? Find out in Electricutie: The Extra Ticket!





	1. An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed the writing for my last story was a little lackluster, so I'm trying to improve that.

The clock struck 2. All the students at the Academy for Enhanced Adolescents scurried out of their classrooms and to their respective next tasks of the day. 

I and Val Martinez specifically were on our way to Principal Meyerson's office to redeem a free prom ticket. 

Last week was the annual sophomore camping trip, and part of the day was dedicated to a pseudo-Hunger Games tournament which I surprisingly won. The prize was a Chick-Fil-A gift card and a free prom ticket, so I was very eager to head to the principal's office oddly enough.

Val and I waited outside. The door opened and Courtney Harris walked out glaring at me. I think she was one of the girls trying to eliminate me for revealing the secret headquarters for the most popular studnets in the school. That's probably why she was talking to Principal Meyerson. 

"Shelby Morgan?" called Meyerson. Val and I arose from our seats and walked into the office. 

Principal Meyerson greeted us and pulled an envelope out of a drawer. 

"As promised, the contents of this envelope are a 5 dollar Chick-Fil-A gift card and a ticket to the Starry Night Prom happening this spring," she explained as she pulled out the items. "However, the staff has decided to throw in an extra prize to the envelope."

Meyerson reached into the envelope and pulled out a couple of golden tickets that looked like they came straight out of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

"These are tickets to Herochella," Meyerson smiled. 

Val's pale white face lit up more than I thought was humanly possible. "Oh... my god..." she said with a grin. 

"Herochella?" I asked. I had no idea what it was.

"It's only the biggest superhero music festival ever! It's also the only one," Val explained. "Society wanted to do something to thank superheroes for all of the risks they take to protect the world from evil, and so, they decided to make a music festival exclusively for superheroes!"

"Is it kind of like Coachella?" I inquired. 

"Think Coachella times 10. I think Lorde is headlining this year, and she's my FAVORITE singer," Val gushed. 

"Oh wow that's amazing! I'll have to bring you with me, then!" I smiled.

Val hugged me with a vice like grip. This was going to be a fun time.


	2. Time To Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word spreads.

“So Lorde is this amazing singer, and she’s only a little older than us! She only has one album out right now, called Pure Heroine, but it’s really good. It has all the critiques of mainstream culture that a non-conformist like me could want!” Val explained to me as we were walking to Mr. Craft’s room to discuss something she had to do for one of her assignments. “The first song on the album is called Tennis Court, and it’s about—“

“Hey, are you guys talking about Lorde?” said the voice of Angela Mangune, another one of my friends who was fast approaching. “I heard she’s headlining Herochella next year!” 

“Yes! And guess what? I won tickets to Herochella and I’m taking Val to see her with me!” I exclaimed.

“Ooh...” Val cringed as Angela’s eyes widened. “Bad call, Shelby.”

“You won tickets to Herochella???” Angela squealed. “Dude, the food trucks there are going to be so delicious! My aunt runs a Filipino food truck, and she’s been trying forever to sell her food at the festival, and she finally made it this year! Shelby, you have to take me! I need to congratulate my aunt in person!”

“Excuse me... Shelby just told you she was taking me so I could see Lorde,” Val scoffed.

“Shelby, seriously?” Angela asked indignantly. “You’re actually going to deny me the chance to see my aunt and support her business so Val can cheer for some girl who doesn’t even know who she is?”

“LORDE CARES ABOUT HER FANS!” Val shouted. “I mean... yes. She is.”

“This is unfair. You know what, we’re going to have to battle it out,” Angela announced, pulling out Yu-Gi-Oh cards. “Or should I say, DUEL it out!”

“Actually... I’m not so sure now...” I stammered. “Both of you have very good reasons to go. I’m going to have to give this some thought.”

With that, I made a beeline for my dorm room. This was not going to be a good time.


	3. I Need A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants to go to Herochella.

I opened the door to my dorm to find Alexandra Green-Cooper, another roommate and the girl who introduced me to the Academy laying on the couch in our living room taking selfies.

“What took you so long to get back?” Alexandra asked me. “Were you signing up for extracurriculars or something?”

“Uhhhh I don’t even know what that means...” I told her. “I was just picking something up from Principal Meyerson’s office.”

“Oh right! You won the competition on the camping trip,” Alexandra recalled shifting her attention to me. “You won a prom ticket, right?”

“Yeah! The ticket design looks super cool! Let me show you,” I told her as I pulled the ticket out from the envelope. Much to my dismay, the prom ticket pulled out another ticket that I wasn’t so eager for her to see.

“Hold it, Shelby,” she called. “What’s that?”

“It’s... tickets... to... Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory!” I lied. She wasn’t buying it. “Okay fine. It’s tickets to Herochella.”

“Shelby, this is amazing! You have to take me to Herochella!” she announced, springing up from the couch. “The opportunities to get signed as a brand ambassador or Instagram model are limitless! My career could take off in an instant!”

“Uhhhh...” I stammered. I really wanted to go to my room, but I was concerned that Megan was going to be in there and see the tickets. Unfortunately, she came out of the room to see them in my hands anyway.

“Shelby, what are those?” Megan asked me. 

“Tickets to Herochella!!” Alexandra squealed! “Shelby is taking me!”

“I never said that!” I shouted.

“Whoa! Those cost a fortune!” Megan marveled. “Shelby, did you know about all of the interactive art exhibits there? They’re revolutionary, according to people who have gone. I’m not saying you should take me, but I’d be really happy if you did.”

Before I could comment, the front door burst open and Angela and Val ran in. 

“Okay, you know what? No! I’m not going to get involved in this right now. I refuse,” I announced as I gathered my things and prepared to walk out the door. 

“Where are you going?” Megan asked me.

“Away!” I shouted as I slammed the door.


	4. I Scream For Ice Cream

“Where are you, Shelby?” asked my younger sister, Bailey Morgan, through the phone screen.

“It’s a restaurant called Chick-Fil-A. I won a gift card to there,” I explained. I was indeed curled up in a booth in the Chick-Fil-A, with a chicken sandwich, fries, and Diet Coke. “The food is pretty good!”

“When are you coming back home, Shelby?” she asked. “We miss you!”

“I might be able to come back home for a weekend, I have to see,” I pondered. “I couldn’t last weekend because of the camping trip.”

That camping trip was nuts, by the way. It started off with a Hunger Games-style tournament and ended with an attack by a giant robot. Good times.

“Oh. How was the camping trip?” Bailey asked.

“It was fun! I won a prom ticket and a ticket to Herochella!” I boasted.

“What’s Herochella?” Bailey asked.

“It’s this music festival for superheroes. There’s music, and food trucks, and artists, and rollercoasters,” I explained. “I’m not sure if I even want to go. My friends are all getting so crazy about it that it probably won’t even be fun to go.”

“There’s an easy solution, Shelby,” Bailey informed me. “Just give the tickets to me so Kaitlyn and I can go!”

Give the tickets to my sisters? I don’t think they’d even be allowed in since they’re not superheroes. I promptly hung up on her. I was in no mood for that bullshit.

I looked at the food in front of me, or rather, the lack of food. The chicken sandwich had been devoured, as have the waffle fries and soda. That was delicious. 

Unfortunately, I was still a little hungry, so I walked up to the counter with my gift card and attempted to buy myself some ice cream.

“Ooh, I’m sorry, ma’am, your card has an insufficient balance,” said the lady. “Is there another form of payment you can use?”

I checked the pockets of my coat. No cash or credit cards. Nothing.

“I’ve got it,” announced a familiar voice. 

Megan walked up to the counter and slid her card in the machine. “Hey Shelby!”

“Megan?” I asked bewildered. “How did you know I was here?”

“You checked in on Facebook and I was in the area, aaaaaaand, well, I thought I’d say hi!” Megan explained.

“You’re not just paying for my ice cream because you want the extra ticket to Herochella, right?” I interrogated her.

“...no! I’d never do that!” Megan said.

“I don’t buy it,” I said before walking off without the ice cream.


	5. Window Shopping

I peered into the window of a boutique in the mall, my eyes locked on a beautiful silver prom dress. 

Instantly, visions of grandeur came to my mind. I could win Prom Queen wearing that dress, or at least the sophomore year equivalent. I highly doubted that would actually happen, since I’m such a nerd, but hey, never say never. 

Eager to see more similar dresses, I scurried into the shop to look at the gowns.

There was a green one, a blue one, Alexandra, a pink one, and suddenly, THE PERFECT DRESS— wait... Alexandra?

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” she asked me. 

“Alexandra, what are you doing here?” I asked indignantly. How could she have found out where I’d be?

“You checked in at Tyrone Mall on Instagram,” she explained. “I knew it was only a matter of time before I’d see you in this store.”

Oh... right.

“Come on, girl. Prom is months away. We can think about that later. Let’s take a look at some other clothes!” Alexandra suggested as she tugged my arm towards the bohemian section.

Bohemian... perfect for... music festivals... oh heck no.

“No,” I said firmly. “I’m aware of your plan, Alexandra. You’re just trying to butter me up for the ticket. I need to make that decision myself.” 

I walked off after that. Maybe a nap would calm me down.


End file.
